Romeo and Juliet Modern Day
by raynarocks
Summary: This is just what the title says. A modern day Romeo and Juliet. Something people can understand better, ya know?


CHAPTER ONE- STEET IN VERONA

Two of Lord Capulet's guards wait forsomething exciting to happen while walking around town. Sampson leaned to Gregory and said, "I promise you, we won't be insulted."

"Good. Then, we wouldn't be good enough for Lord Capulet."

"I meant that if we are provoked, we'll have to fight."

"Yes, we'll do that."

"I will act very quick."

"No one is antagonizing you here."

"If the Montague dogs were here then there would be a problem."

"Don't lie, Sampson. You know you will run away."

"Whatever. I will push their men to the wall, dead. While I do the same to their women."

"The fight is between our masters and us, their guards."

"Who cares? I will be a tyrant. I will cut off the heads of their women."

Gregory gave him an appalled look. "The heads of women?"

"Yes."

Gregory quickly noticed 2 of Lord Montague's guards. They must be on break, too.

"I am ready to fight. I have my gun in hand."

"How about we let them start the fight? Then, we will be in no trouble."

"I will make a face at them as they pass."

"I'll stick the bird at them."

Abram walked towards them and asked, "Are you making that insulting gesture at me?"

"Well, I was making one."

"Yes, but were you making it at us?" Balthasar stepped in.

Sampson leaned towards Gregory and asked, "Is it okay, if I say yes?"

"It wouldn't be your best idea."

To Abram, Sampson said, "No, not at you. I was doing it for fun."

"Are you trying to start a fight?" Gregory snapped. He was very much in the mood for this.

"No sir!"

"Well, if you two were, here we stand. The man we work for is just as good as the man you work for." Sampson replied.

"Don't you mean that the man you work for is better than the man we work for?"

"Well, sir."

Gregory whispered to Sampson, "Tell them Lord Capulet is better because here comes one of Lord Montague's relatives."

"Yes, he is better!"

"You're lying! Take it back!"

"If you are all man enough why don't you get out your guns and put your money where your mouth is."

Abram, Balthasar, Sampson, and Gregory all began throwing punches.

"Fools!" Benvolio, Lord Montague's nephew yelled. "Stop this fighting now!"

Suddenly, Tybalt, Lord Capulet's nephew appeared. "What are you doing? Benvolio, turn around and face your death." He said.

"I am trying to keep the peace. Help me or fight me."

"I'd rather die than help a Montague. Such hypocrites, you Montagues." He laughed.

Benvolio ran towards Tybalt and they began to fight, too.

Then, an officer saw them fighting and yelled to the citizens, "Use whatever you've got and tear them apart!"

Lord and Lady Capulet came to see what the trouble was. To their surprise it was their men and the Montagues. "What is this? Wife, give me my gun." Lord Capulet said.

"A gun? Now, dear, you can't go around shooting people." She answered.

"Don't mock me. Give me my gun. Lord Montague is coming."

Lord Montague stared in silence at Lord Capulet. "You villain." He said.

Then, to his wife he said, "Give me a gun."

"Don't even think about it." She told him. "You are not moving one foot to try to kill that man. Do you hear me?"

All of sudden, the mayor entered the streets. "Idiots! Get up and put your fists down!" he yelled.

They all stood straight.

"This is not the 1st time this has happened. I will throw you all in jail if you don't put your weapons down and listen to me. Three street fights have started this year. Just this year! It's disgusting. Why do you think our town gets less and less citizens? If you ever disturb my town again you will not live to tell of it.

"Now, Capulet come with me. Montague I will see you this afternoon. The rest of you leave and go on with your day."

Everyone went on with their day and left the square except Lord and Lady Montague and Benvolio.

"Who started this fight?" Lord Montague asked Benvolio.

"When I came to see what was going on I saw the Capulets starting mess with our men, Uncle. No lie. As I was trying to stop the fight, Capulet's nephew, Tybalt tried to start a fight with me. Nothing really happened 'cause Mayor Escalus came."

Lady Montague clapped her hands together and said, "Well, it sure is good to know the truth. So, Benvolio, have you seen my son today?"

"I did. Around 7 this morning. I had some things on my mind and took a walk. There, I saw Romeo by the trees." He pointed. "He saw me, but looked away and went into the woods. I let him be 'cause we are cousins and I don't like to make him mad."

Lord Montague sighed. "I've seen him sighing and crying at dawn a lot. He mostly, stays in his room. He needs help with his depression or he'll be in trouble with me."

"Do you know what's causing his sadness?"

"He won't tell me."

"Did you try asking more than once?"

"Yes, and so have many other friends and family."

Suddenly, they all see Romeo approaching them.

"Here he comes." Benvolio said. "I'll figure out what the problem is."

"I really hope you're not lying."

"Why would I lie?"

Lord Montague eyed him, suspiciously. Then, he and Lady Montague walked away.

Romeo's long, thin dirty blonde hair was flowing in the wind. His t-shirt and jeans were trampled.

"Good morning." Benvolio greeted.

"Morning?"

"Yes, cousin. It's nine."

"Minutes seem like hours when you're unhappy. Was that my mom and dad that left so quick when they saw me?"

"Yeah, but who cares? What is making you so sad, Romeo?"

"I don't have the thing that makes time fly by fast."

"So, you're in love?"

"No, out-"

"Out of love?"

"No, listen to me. I am in love, but I'm not the right guy for the one I love."

"That's too bad."

"It's too bad that love is blind." Romeo suddenly looked around. " Did they fight again? Wait! Don't tell me. It's sad that the love I have for my family is not one I pleasure. Isn't that kinda funny?"

"No, it's sad."

"Why?"

"I worry over your troubles."

"Don't. That will only make me increase my depression. I really have to go so-"

"Wait! Let me come. I don't want to be shutted out from you."

"Sorry. Let's go. It's just that I haven't been myself lately. I'm confused and don't know what's going on."

Benvolio and Romeo began walking towards the Montague house.

"Who do you love?" Benvolio asked. "Don't lie."

"What should I say while I'm sad?"

"I'm not trying to make you sad. Just tell me who you love, seriously."

"Seriously, I love a girl."

"I could've guessed that much."

"Yeah, and she's beautiful."

"Has she been hit by Cupid too?"

"No! She doesn't even want kids."

"She's really sworn herself to virginity so young?"

"Yeah, and she's not much older than me."

"How old?"

"19."

Benvolio grabbed Romeo by his shoulders and shook him. "Listen to me! Forget her if she doesn't love you back."

"Show me how!"

"Look at other hot girls."

"But she'll just seem more beautiful. You can't teach me to forget."

"I will or die trying."

"Don't say that. God might take you at your word."

Benvolio started to laugh at his crazy, in love cousin. Oh, how he wanted his old friend and cousin back.


End file.
